Uesugi
The Uesugi clan (上杉氏, Uesugi-shi or Uesugi-uji), sometimes romanticized as the Uyesugi clan, is one of the few samurai families from ancient times to remain active in Japan today. The clan's origins date as far back as the Fujiwara family and their ancestors were from the Kanjujiryu branch of the clan. The clan's founder was the second son of Fujiwara no Kiyofusa, Uesugi Shigefusa. He started the Uesugi name when he moved to Ayabe, Kyoto in the Kyoto Prefecture. Specifically, he changed his family name to the particular part of land under his command, Uesugi Town. His sons chose various paths after his passing and spread across the countryside in different places. There are at least eight different branches of the family, some whom lasted longer than others or merged into other branches or clans. A few branches include the Yamaura-Uesugi, Fukuya-Uesugi, Sanponji-Uesugi, Hachijo-Uesugi and the Jojo-Uesugi. The most famous branches would be the Yamanouchi-Uesugi and Yonezawa-Uesugi. Kenshin was known for being fond of his various war banners and was said to have used them to signal the tide of battle. For instance, he would ride with his horse insignia while marching his army into battle. When he wanted his army to charge, the banners would then switch to the "dragon" flags. His Bishamonten standard was said to have been reserved for his entrances and victory marches. Clan Heads The following clan heads also list those present in the Yonezawa domain (Kagekatsu's descendants). #Shigefusa #Yorishige #Norifusa #Noriaki #Norikata #Norisada #Norimoto #Norizane #Noritada #Fusaaki #Akisada #Akizane #Norifusa (1467~1525) #Norihiro #Norimasa #Terutora (Kenshin) #Kagetora / Kagekatsu #Sadakatsu #Tsunakatsu #Tsunanori #Yoshinori #Munenori #Munefusa #Shigesada #Harunori (Yōzen) #Haruhiro #Narisada #Narinori #Mochinori #Noriaki #Takenori #Kuninori (April 18, 1943 ~ present) Kuninori is an astronautical engineer. In 1981, he was a professor at the Institute of Space and Astronautical Science and taught there for over twenty years. In 2003, he moved to the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency and helped jump start various laboratories. He formerly retired in 2006. Other Figures *Norimasa *Norifuji *Norishige *Tōmanmaru *Katsuchika *Akitaka *Yamaura Kagekuni *Hatakeyama Yoshiharu *Kira Yoshitaka *Yoshi Nobunori *Matsudaira Tadanori *Niwa Nagahiro Ladies *Seganin (Toragosen) - Kenshin's biological mother *Sentoin (Ayahime) - Kenshin's older sister, Kagekatsu's mother *Seienin (Hanahime) - Nagao Masakage's sister, Kagetora's second wife *Myōtokuin - Kagetora's concubine *Kikuhime - Takeda Shingen's sixth daughter, Kagekatsu's wife *Keiganin - Yotsutsuji Kintō's daughter, Kagekatsu's concubine Major Vassals Four Guardian Kings of Uesugi The Four Guardian Kings of Uesugi (上杉四天王) were highly valued by Kenshin and were recognized as mighty men. It's unclear if these men were historically called as such during their lifetime. #Kakizaki Kageie #Naoe Kagetsuna #Usami Sadamitsu #Amakasu Kagemochi Seventeen Generals of Echigo The Seventeen Generals of Echigo (越後十七将) was a group of vassals highly valued by Kenshin. The origin of the group's name is unknown and, while Kenshin did trust these men, the organization was not named as such during his lifetime. The title likely originated during the Edo period. #Arakawa Nagazane #Meshimori Settsunokami #Usami Sadamitsu #Kojima Yataro #Kakizaki Kageie #Amakasu Kagemochi #Karasaki Samanosuke #Saito Tomonobu #Shigiyama Suōnokami #Shidō Tewanokami #Takanashi Masayori #Naoe Kanetsugu #Naoe Kagetsuna #Nagai Tanbanokami #Honjō Shigenaga #Yasuda Yoshimoto #Momoi Settsunokami Twenty-Five Generals of Uesugi The Twenty-Five Generals of Uesugi (上杉二十五将) were renowned men who served Kenshin. According to the Uesugi Shōshikaki, these men were apparently recognized and praised by the shogunate. As with the Four Guardian Kings, it's disputed if the group's name existed during their lifetimes. #Nagao Masakage #Nagao Kageaki #Usami Sadamitsu #Niitsu Katsusuke #Kanezu Yoshimoto #Kitajo Kagehiro #Irobe Nagazane #Honjō Saneyori #Honjō Shigenaga #Amakasu Kagetsugu #Suibara Chikanori #Saito Tomonobu #Yasuda Yoshitomo #Takanashi Yorikane #Kakizaki Kageie #Chisaka Kagechika #Naoe Kagetsuna #Takenomada Yoshitsuna #Iwai Nobuyoshi #Nakajō Fujisuke #Sanponji Kagenaga #Shida Yoshihide #Oguni Yorihisa #Kaji Harutsuna #Yoshie Sadanaga Other Vassals *Ayugawa Kiyonaga *Ayugawa Morinaga *Irobe Katsunaga *Ueno Ienari *Ōkuma Tomohide *Kawada Nagachika *Kitajō Takahiro *Shibata Naganori *Shitadaira Yoshinaga *Takenomada Kiyotsuna *Yamayoshi Toyomori *Nakajō Kageyasu *Yasuda Nagahide *Yasuda Kagemori *Yasuda Akitomo *Yoshie Munenobu *Ōishi Tsunamoto *Nagao Terukage *Nagao Narimasa *Nagao Ujimori *Jinbo Nagamoto *Jinbo Ujiharu *Jinbo Naganari *Kojima Motoshige *Shiina Yasutane *Mekui Kagetaka *Yusa Tsugemitsu *Taihōji Yoshikatsu *Taihōji Yoshioki *Kuragano Naoyuki *Kamiizumi Nobutsuna *Fujida Nobuyoshi *Yamaura Kagekuni *Jojo Masashige *Sanponji Sadanaga *Uesugi Kagenobu *Nagao Akikage *Katō Danzō Family Creed Kenshin inscribed sixteen articles for his clan to follow. Presently, these articles are inscribed onto a stone tablet near the Uesugi Jinja. Here are rough translations of each line. #First, when one is not gaining something, one must train their body. #First, one most always love and respect us without fail. #First, when one desires something, one must always choose the morally conduct path. #First, one must never doubt those who hold personal secrets. #First, one must always rescue others if one is haunted by spirits. #First, when one does not create an error, one will earn other's awe. #First, if one sees wrong doing, one must discipline others. #First, one should never be covetous or bend into other's flattery. #First, when one is angered, one must be willing to listen to words and reason. #First, one must always be capable to endure any changes. #First, if one's heart is clouded, one must be gentle and quiet. #First, one must never regret one's bravery. #First, if one is caught in an underhanded trick, one must wait for fortune to smile upon them. #First, one must always honor their ties to others during a time of mourning. #First, when one is not leisurely, one will seek to gain people's kindness. #First, if one gives into trickery, people will see fault with one. Myths and Theories title.]] Due to Kenshin's unique characteristics, there are a few myths and legends surrounding him. Here are two of the popular ones. Kenshin had a lover? Popular since the Edo Period, several people claim that Kenshin wasn't a complete celibate and had a few lovers during his lifetime. A few of which are said to include Osen (Kanetsugu's wife)'s older sister, Kanetsugu, and one of Konoe Sakihisa's younger sisters. One of the most well known maidens was said to have been Isehime, the daughter of Chiba Unemu. Sometime after Kenshin had sent troops to Kanto, he held her hostage to gain her father's cooperation. While keeping her in his care, however, Kenshin was said to have grown fond of her and both of them grew to love each other. When Kenshin proposed keeping her as a concubine, Kakizaki Kageie strongly opposed the decision and the idea was dropped. Therefore, she was sent to Seiryu-ji and died years later. Since she doesn't exist in many historical materials, she is likely fictional. Kenshin was a woman? Since Kenshin was said to have had fair skin and little interest in women, the theory that Kenshin was actually a woman has been floating around. It was popularized by the historical novelist, Tomeo Yagiri, who was also famous for claiming that Nobunaga was not assassinated by Mitsuhide. Yagiri claimed in his 1968 novel that fighters in the Spanish Civil War used a 15th~16th century abbey as a fort. The abbey belonged to a Spanish missionary named Gonzalez who went to Japan for nine years. They found a journal entry regarding Gonzales' visit to Kagekatsu and reported that he was visiting his mother. Yagiri concluded that the figure in question was actually Kenshin. While it is a fictional story, it has since been harshly criticized and dissected by modern historians for its historical inaccuracies. Even with critics protesting the possibility, there are a few supporters of the concept since women ruling clans was not entirely out of the question during the time period; such was the case with Tachibana Ginchiyo, Ii Naotora, Otsuya no Kata and others. Gallery File:Nagao-mon.svg.png|Nine suns with three tomoe External Links *Echigo no Tora ~ Kenshin site Category:Clans